El dragón del mundo moderno
by Draconari
Summary: Una vida normal, clases normales, amigos normales... ¿Qué pasaría si un día fueses a un concierto y este fuese el último como humano?
1. Prólogo

Wenas! Aquí Draconari! ¡Qué tal todo? He decidido crear un fic de Fairy Tail… ¡Es que mola! La verdad es que no sé si es una serie muy conocida, ¡pero animo a todo el mundo a que la vea! ¡Es _cool_!

Bueno, vamos allá… Que empiece la fantasía

**Este es un mundo extraño. Un día puedes ir tan tranquilo a un concierto y que justo tengas la mala suerte de que te ocurra esto…**

Natsu. Pov.

No me lo puedo creer… Es que simplemente no me lo puedo creer. Tío ¡Por fin he conseguido entradas para ver a three days grace en vivo!

-¡Estoy que ardo!

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Natsu, pero ¿no crees que deberías atender en mi clase?

-¡Ups! Lo siento, maestro Makarov…

Ese hombre-viejo que está escribiendo cosas en una pizarra, a la que no llegaría de no haber sido por tener un taburete sumamente alto, es Makarov. Mi profesor/tutor/director/dolor de cabeza.

-Eh, Natsu. Toma

-¿Hmm? ¿una nota?

"_Ey, tío. Me he enterado de que tienes entradas para 3days grace. Comparte ¿vale? Fdo: Gray"_

Será rata el tío… Vale que sea mi colega, ¡pero nos llevamos fatal! Tanto él como yo nos hemos llevado mal por una razón o por otra, pero siempre acabamos sacándonos las castañas del fuego mutuamente cuando nos metemos en las peleas callejeras…Pero ¿por qué narices no me deja en paz ni en el instituto? Además ya tenía pensado pedírselo a _ella_ después de la clase de karate.

"_No tienes jeta ni nada…"_

Buff, al fin el viejo se ha callado. Ya me puedo ir a clase de karate…

-Ah, sí. Un momento, chicos. Recordad que dentro de una semana vendrá el instituto "Phantom" a retar a nuestra escuela a un festival deportivo. Y, sea como sea, NO-VAIS-A-PERDER. ¡¿ENTENDIDO?

¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Buff…Vale que el abuelo se lleve mal con el director de la escuela phantom… Pero…¿por qué nos mete a nosotros esa presión? No pueden ser tan malos…

Ya llegó la hora de karate. ¡Genial! ¡Y encima contra ese tontaina de Elfman! ¡Cómo voy a disfrutar partiéndole los morros!

-¿Preparado, "hobrecillo"?

-¡SOY UN HOMBRE! ¡Un hombre nunca rechaza una pelea!

-¡Estoy que ardo!

Empezamos. Nos saludamos. Como no, empiezo atacando yo. El muy tonto piensa que es un ataque a la cabeza… Jujuju.

-¡Chúpate esta! ¡Puñetazo de dragón!

Me encantan mis técnicas… Me dan libertad para hacer esto y que encima suene guay. Me gustaría que echasen llamas de verdad, pero… que se le va a hacer.

-¡Ungh! ¡Beast arm, toro negro!

Oh, mierda.

La hostia en el estómago es tan fuerte que me desplomo contra el suelo… Me levanto totalmente cabreado… Esta me la paga.

-Ahora la has cagado. ¡GARRAS DE DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!

¡Eso sí que es un buen uppercut!

-¡Y PARA REMATAR, CÓMETE ESTA: LLUVIA DE PUÑETAZOS DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO!

Y se acabó. Elfman estaba inconsciente y yo había ganado… El profesor, como siempre, no decía nada. Sabía que cuando nos juntábamos en una pelea, no había forma de controlarnos. Una vez, nos tomamos el _sparring _demasiado en serio y acabamos rompiendo medio gimnasio y cuando el profesor intentó parar la pelea, acabó en el hospital… Es que a ver, ¡¿A qué tontaina se le ocurre meterse en medio de una pelea cuando llegábamos al punto final, cuando íbamos a pegarnos tal hostia que iba a ser la definitiva? Nos estropeó la diversión… Y para colmo me quedé castigado… Me jodió mucho, pero no por la regañina del viejo, sino porque _ella_ se enfadó conmigo por haberme cargado el gimnasio fastidiándole su competición de kendo.

-Te parecerá bonito Natsu, te ensañas con el pobre Elfman, sabiendo que es más débil que tú. Bueno, al menos esta vez habéis dejado el gimnasio en paz.

-Oh, hola Elsa.

Hablando de la reina de roma… y de mi imaginación. Dios, estaba preciosa. Aún llevaba su espada de madera de kendo. Era increíble. Su pelo ahora le caía en una cascada rojiza de la que no podía apartar la mirada… Calma Natsu, recuerda el plan.

-Oye Elsa, tengo unas entradas para el concierto de 3days grace… ¿Te gustaría venir?

-Uhmmm…Suena bien, pero lo siento. He quedado con una amiga del extranjero… Si tuvieses tres entradas a lo mejor…

Genial, menos mal que iba preparado…

-Pues va a ser que sí. Iba a invitar a Gray, pero el muy imbécil me las ha pedido con toda la jeta del mundo…Así que paso de dárselas y que se busque otra forma.

-Natsu, eso no se hace… Pero bueno. A lo mejor también él tiene suerte…

No soporto eso… ¿Preocupada por Gray? No, no soy celoso... ¡Pero si es más feo que pegarle a un padre con un calcetín sudado por el amor de dios!

-Sí, seguro que también tiene suerte

-Entonces de acuerdo, se lo diré. Ah, sí. Casi se me olvida. Tráete a Happy.

¿Para qué narices me iba yo a traer a mi gato? Bueno, daba igual. Una cita con Elsa era lo único que quería. :D

-De acuerdo Elsa.

Llegué a casa tarareando la cancioncilla de "Give me all your love" que había escuchado en un juego de la DS. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿"The world ends with you"?

-¡Hola Happy, ya estoy en casa!

-Miau

-¿Adivina qué, chico? ¡He conseguido una cita con Elsa!

-¡Miau!

Ya sé que es un poco triste que hable con un gato como si fuera mi mejor amigo, pero el caso es que le salvé la vida de ser atropellado y…bueno, aquí está. Además, Elsa se ha encariñado con él…

-Lo malo es que a la cita también va a venir una amiga suya…

-¿Miau?

-Sí, tú también vienes, bola de pelo.

-¡MIAU!

Me arreglé lo mejor que pude. Soy un chico muy activo, así que podría decirse que llevo el fuego en las venas… Así que me puse un chaleco y unos pantalones que compré en el viaje de fin de curso a marruecos. No sé por qué, pero también me apetecía ponerme aquellas sandalias que me tajo mi primo desde Japón… Y cómo no, mi bufanda… ¿Qué por qué una bufanda? Bueno, es una historia muy larga…

-¡Hostias! ¡Voy a llegar tarde a recoger a Elsa!

Maldita sea… Menos mal que me he acordado de coger el coche de mi padre y no mi moto. Me mola impresionar a Elsa, pero si se me olvida que se ha traído a su amiga ¡es capaz de quitarme la moto y hacer que yo vaya en bus!

-Ya era hora Natsu… Te presento a mi amiga: Lucy Heartfilia

-Encantada

Vaya, parecía inglesa. Rubia, ojos castaños. También tenía su aquel, pero me daba igual… Ahora estoy más concentrado en llegar a tiempo al concierto.

-Encantado… Si no os importa, poneos los cinturones y ¡VAMOS ALLÁ!

Mientras iba por la carretera a 120, íbamos escuchando Animal I have become. Si vamos a ver a 3days grace hay que ponerse a tono!

-¡WOHOOOO! ¡ESTOY QUE ARDO!

-Tranquila Lucy, siempre es así. Natsu, ¿y Happy?

-Ah, sí. Está en el maletero. Muy bien atado y…

No me dio tiempo a decir más… La hostia que me dio Elsa fue inesperada y terriblemente fuerte…

-¡PEDAZO DE ANIIMAL! ¡Baja la velocidad y saca a Happy de ahí!

-¡Ahora no puedo, no hay sitio! ¡Además estamos a punto de llegar!

-No me contradigas…

Si las miradas matasen, Elsa me habría lanzado una bomba atómica…

-¡A la orden!

Saqué a Happy del maletero… El pobre estaba mareado… ¡Pero cuando conduzco me siento libre! ¡Como si volase!

Después de un rato, llegamos al concierto.

-¡DIOS! ¡Está llenísimo!

Lucy parece tan inocente ¡Jajajaja!

-¡Por supuesto que está llenísimo! ¡No en vano son 3days grace!

-¡Mira Natsu! ¡Es Gray! ¡Y está con él Elfman!

Oh, reputísima mierda… Toda la cita se fue al garete…

-¡Hey, chicos! ¿Qué tal?

-Bastante bien… (Capullo descerebrado)

-¡Esta es música de hombres! ¡No deberíais estar aquí!

La hostia de Elsa en el estómago de Elfman me dolió incluso a mí…

-Elfman, nunca me has podido vencer… Así que si te vence una chica… ¿No eres tan hombre?

-Malditaaaa…

- ¿No os parece extraño? Ha pasado más de media hora y aún no han salido…

-Ahora que lo dices, Lucy… Tienes razón…

De pronto, unos hombres vestidos con trajes y máscaras antigás salieron al escenario… Llevaban unas botellas muy grandes… ¿Sería para efectos especiales?

-¡! ¡¿Pero qué cojones? ¡Nos encierran!

-¡No me jodas!

Era cierto, nos habían encerrado… Y esos mamones con máscaras antigás habían abierto las botellas y empezaron a lanzarlas al aire… Entonces un líquido me empapó. Esos líquidos nos empaparon a todos… Entonces noté algo… Una quemazón… ¡Mi cuerpo me quemaba!

-¡Hijos de puta! ¡¿Qué me habéis hecho? ¡Duele!

No era yo el único que sufría… Elsa, Lucy, Elfman, Gray e incluso Happy…

No lo aguantaba más… me desmayé

**Hasta aquí el prólogo. ¿Qué tal? A lo mejor me he pasado de bestia, pero luego explicaré el por qué de este "líquido"… Pero para eso habrá que ser paciente y esperar. Aquellos que nunca hayan leído Fairy tail, les recomiendo que lo hagan… O por lo menos que busquen el nombre de los personajes en Google para saber cómo son XDD. ¿Reviews?**


	2. Despertar

Buenas, buenas! ¿Qué tal? Yo no he podido actualizar en mucho tiempo por cosa de los exámenes, así que, bueno… Lo siento T.T. Pero weno, ¡ya estoy de vuelta! Vamos a seguir con los fics

¡Qué dé comienzo la magia de la imaginación!

**¿Qué pasa cuando de repente estás en un lugar que no es el tuyo? Cuando te dicen que ya no eres un simple mortal…sino algo más.**

Nghh… me duele el tarro…¿Qué ha pasado? Todo es borroso… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esos enmascarados! ¡Nos echaron algo! ¡!

-¡Elsa! ¡Lucy! ¡Happy! ¡Gray! ¡Elfman! ¡¿Dónde estais? ¡Hablad!

Estaba solo en un campo… Ahora me daba cuenta… Por un momento pensé que seguía en el concierto.

-¿Ya te has despertado?

-¡! ¡¿Quién anda ahí?

-Soy yo Natsu

Entonces vi a Happy. Ahora caminaba a dos patas y lera de un tono azul, me alegraba de verlo a salvo...Un momento…

-¡¿Hablaaaaas?

-Sí

-Vaya… ¿y eso desde cuando?

-Desde siempre

-¿En serio? ¿y por qué maullabas?

-Me entendías, ¿no? Yo hablaba en mi idioma, pero tú me entendías

-Sip. ¡! ¡¿Dónde están los demás?

- Bueno, cuando desperté estábamos solos. Pero he salido a inspeccionar el terreno hace un rato, y sé que estamos en un bosque extraño. La ciudad más cercana está a unos ocho kilómetros, así que mejor que empecemos a andar.

-De acuerdo. Un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que hay una ciudad a ocho kilómetros de aquí?

-Ah, fui allí.

-¿Cómo?

-Volando

-Ahmm… Entonces, está más claro.

Empezamos a caminar… Llevábamos un par de kilómetros recorridos cuando caí en cuenta de algo…

-Un momento… ¡¿VOLANDO?

-Sí.

-¡¿Y cómo lo hiciste?

-Fácil. Así.

De repente a Happy le salieron alas en la espalda. Eran unas alas que no pegaban para nada con su pequeño cuerpo. Eran enormes.

-¡WALAAAAAA! ¡Cómo molan!

-Sí.

-Oye, ¿y podrías llevar pasajeros?

-Supongo.

Entonces escuchamos un grito. Provenía del interior del bosque. No era Elsa, pero la voz era conocida.

-¡Apártate de mí, estúpido toro!

-¡Muuu! ¡Mumumumuuuuuuuuuu!

-¡Lucy!

-¿Natsu?

La estaba acosando un toro enorme. El bicho era muy raro, porque parecía enamorado de Lucy.

-Lucy

-¿Happy? ¿Puedes hablar?

-Si. El toro está diciendo algo: "Tus ubres son tremendas"

Me quedé de piedra en cuanto oí eso. No pude evitar desternillarme de risa. Rodaba por el suelo a carcajada limpia. ¡Tus ubres! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Madre mía!

-¡Parece que ya has encontrado novio! ¡Jajajajaja!

-¡Calla idiota! ¡Ayúdame!

Me costó mucho parar de reir…ubres… ¡jajajaja! Bueno, al asunto…

-Vamos torito… te has portado mal. Así que, sintiéndolo mucho, te voy a machacar.

-¡MUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Me abalancé sobre él, dispuesto a pegarle un golpe en la cara para sorprenderle después con una patada… Pero el cabrito se me adelantó.

-¡MUUUUUU!

¡Ese condenado toro me golpeó en la cara! ¡No pensaba perdonárselo!

-¡UAHHHHHHHH! ¡Puñetazo del dragón de fuego!

Entonces algo raro pasó… De mi cuerpo empezaron a salir llamas, que iluminaron mi puño. No me fijé en eso sino después de pegarle un puñetazo al toro, estampándolo contra un árbol cercano.

-¡Uff! ¡Se acabó para ti, torito!

Entonces, algo dentro del bolsillo de Lucy empezó a brillar…

**Lucy. Pov**

Algo brillaba en mi bolsillo… Parecía una especie de llave…

-_Tauro a estado de hibernación._

- ¿Tauro?

Entonces el toro pervertido ese se empezó a desvanecer en el aire…Y el aire se metió en la llave.

-WHAAAT? This is imposible!

-¡Walaaa! ¡Cómo mola Lucy!

-Oye Natsu, que tenemos que irnos.

-Ah, cierto. Pues nada, hasta luego Lucy.

-Wait! ¿Me vais a dejar aquí sola?

-Sí.

-¡Tú calla gato! Natsu…

-Bueno, de acuerdo, pero ni se te ocurra quedarte atrás.

**¿?. Pov**

-¿Qué tal les va?

-Me parece que están sufriendo el infierno personal cada uno.

-¿Y cómo lo llevas tú? Se supone que eran tus chavales…

-…

-Jujuju, así el enfrentamiento será mucho más interesante, ¿no crees Makarov?

-…

Derramé lágrimas, porque yo considero a esos chicos como sangre de mi sangre.

-Por cierto, parece que el experimiento "DDF" se ha unido al proyecto "IDAA"

-¿Esos dos juntos? No sé si es buena idea…

-Da igual, total…

Así veremos cuál de los dos es mejor

**HASTA AQUÍ ! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Parece que esos hombres han utilizado a los chicos…¿Para qué? Además, dicen que así comprobarán cual será el mejor… ¿significa eso que va a haber gresca?Ya sé que ha sido un poco más corto de lo habitual, pero bueno… Tenía que subirlo pronto! XDD Las siglas DDF significan Dragón De Fuego, y las siglas IDAA significan Invocadora De Animales Armados… Ya sé que algunos seres de Fairy Tail no son precisamente…animales… Pero bueno, ya se andará! Por cierto, ¿reviews?**


End file.
